


Devil’s Mercy

by Sweetie_T



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But then it changes to con, Enthusiastically con, Kidnapping, M/M, Starts out as non-con, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetie_T/pseuds/Sweetie_T
Summary: Lucifer, in Castiel’s vessel, kidnaps and begins to torture Dean. Cas isn’t having it and takes over his body again. Non-graphic sexy times ensue.





	Devil’s Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever m/m! I’m super nervous. This was a very specific request from a friend.

The last thing Dean remembered was working on Baby, listening to Zeppelin. It was a beautiful day, the birds were singing. His beer was cold and the breeze was warm.

And then the back of his head exploded in agony.

 

He opened his eyes slowly, the single bare bulb above him swinging very slightly. The air earthy and damp. The ground hard beneath him. His arms aching from the unnatural angle, tight behind his back. His wrists stinging from the cuffs digging relentlessly into them.

He tried to move, to roll over or stand, and discovered he was firmly tethered to a pipe near the ground. He was just beginning to feel his throat tighten, to taste the adrenaline flood his system when he noticed he was not alone.

Seeing Castiel standing across the room, he breathed a sigh of relief. “Cas, what the hell, man? Get me out of these!” He said, gesturing ineffectually with his chin toward his bound limbs.

Cas smirked cruelly at him. He had never seen Cas look at him like that before.

Something was very wrong.

"Why on earth would I let you go when I worked so hard to get you right where I want you?" Castiel crooned, barely containing the wicked delight in his smooth voice. He grinned and licked his bottom lip, dragging his gaze slowly and thoroughly up and down Dean's bound form.

"C... Cas...?" Where at first he was relieved to see his best friend, Dean was suddenly very nervous again. Turns out he was right to be.

"Guess again." Castiel smiled wide and walked over to Dean, crouching down and looking directly into his eyes. "You didn't really think I'd just go quietly back into the cage, did you?"

"Lucifer..." Dean breathed. He was equal parts scared at being helpless before the Devil himself and pissed that Lucifer was inhabiting his best friend.

Lucifer winked at Dean with Cas' blue eyes. "Did you miss me?" He mock-pouted, stroking Dean's cheek with the back of two fingers. "I missed you."

Dean tried to squirm away from Lucifer's touch and Luci rewarded his effort with a sudden and painful grip on his jaw. "I have such a fun evening planned for us, Dean-o." Lucifer put his mouth on Dean's, whispering right against his lips. "You will never forget what I make you feel tonight. That's a promise." He released Dean and stood above him again. "Remember Alistair? ... Yeah... He was a pussycat compared to me."

Dean was partially successful at stifling a shudder. Lucifer walked across the room, pausing at a wooden work table covered in wicked sharp metal objects of all types. Dean tried desperately to break the cuffs, to find a wire or something to pick them, to break his own thumbs. Anything but sit here and take it.

And then Luci was back, wearing Castiel. His coat and jacket draped over a nail on the far wall, his dress shirt sleeves rolled up, his feet bare and his angel blade held firmly in one hand. He stood tall over Dean and contemplated his prey with a gaze worthy of a predator.

With one impossibly strong arm Luci broke the pipe Dean was cuffed to and hauled him upright, looping the cuffs over a large hook bolted to the ceiling. Dean tried to fight but he was no match for the archangel. He found himself suspended, toes of his boots barely touching the floor, completely at the Devil's mercy.

Luci tapped the very tip of the blade against his bottom lip in contemplation, walking slow circles around Dean.

"Get on with it, you sick, twisted son of a..." And then the blade was at Dean's mouth, and he wisely went silent.

"I could start with your tongue..." Lucifer made a little slicing motion in the air with the blade. "One quick, clean cut. No more bitching. No more insults. Better than a ball gag." Dean gulped and Lucifer brought the point of the blade down to rest on his Adam's apple. "Although I was really looking forward to watching you chew off your own tongue." He trailed the blade lower, just inside the hollow of Dean's neck, letting the metal slice into his skin just barely, blood beading before a thin line began to trickle.

Suddenly making a decision, Lucifer wasted no time in cutting through Dean's shirt, leaving him bare from the waist up. He poked him a few times in the chest and abdomen, making tiny wounds on his pectoral, above his belly button, a slice a few inches long over his left hip. And then he dropped to his knees and unbuckled Dean's belt, settling the angel blade securely beside his knee.

"Have you ever been inside another man's mouth? Maybe even in Castiel's?" He asked casually, opening his pants and pulling them down, leaving Dean in boxers alone.

Dean whimpered and tried to twist away from Lucifer, bile stinging his throat.

He felt the devil slip his boxers down and then there was a strong hand around his soft length. Dean found himself slamming his eyes shut, the visual of Cas stroking him threatening to make him hard despite himself.

Lucifer clicked his tongue with disapproval. “You really think you can resist me?” He refocused on his task at hand, slowly working Dean into a state of physical arousal.

In a deep gravel Lucifer imitated Castiel’s voice perfectly. “Look at me, Dean.”

Dean couldn’t help it. His gaze pulled to that voice, those blue eyes. He sagged in his chains and gave himself over to the sensations, now more hard than he had ever been, and growing impossibly moreso with each passing moment.

Lucifer smirked up at him, his eyes glinting cruelly, and that’s when Dean tensed again and began to thrash, struggling for an ounce of control.

Luci opened his mouth wide and put his teeth firm against one of Dean’s sensitive balls. Dean let out a sob, helpless to stop the horror he knew awaited him next.

Except the pain, the blood, the mutilation didn’t come. Lucifer paused... and Castiel resumed. Cas began to touch him gently. Lovingly. His hands gentling on the back of Dean’s thighs, his tongue soothing the slight sting from Lucifer’s teeth before gliding up and swallowing him down, far back into his throat.

Dean’s hips bucked and he grunted deep in his chest, the bitter rush of panic slowly giving way to much more pleasant emotions. “Cas?..” He asked, voice broken yet hopeful.

And then their eyes met. And he knew Lucifer was gone. There was only Castiel. His Cas. His best friend. His angel. The one who had been his salvation more times than he could remember. The one being on earth besides Sam who would walk through hell to bring him home.

“Cas...” He breathed. This time the name a reverent prayer on his lips.

Castiel’s eyes drifted closed then, a rumbling purr around his shaft sending trembles through Dean’s thighs. Castiel made love to the bound man with his mouth, worshipping him in the most intimate way he knew how.

Dean couldn’t look away. He had dreamed of this moment. Well, maybe not this exact scenario, but close enough.

He needed to touch his angel. His fingers ached to trace the planes of Cas’ muscles. His mouth tingled with the very thought of tasting his skin.

“Cas... untie me.” Dean’s voice steady now. Sure. He knew what he wanted and he wasn’t afraid to ask for it. “I want to touch you.”

Castiel moaned before releasing Dean’s arousal from his mouth and stood, one arm strong behind Dean’s back. The other making a small gesture, his powers causing the binds to release. Dean collapsed and Cas caught him easily.

Their lips met with an untamed passion, pure need lending a heated urgency to their kiss. Dean’s fist tight in Cas’ hair, almost as if he were afraid his angel would ghost away and his grip alone had the power to tether Cas close.

And Cas did ghost away, holding Dean fast in his embrace. He vanished them from the torture chamber Lucifer had brought them to and into Dean’s room, so enamored with the man in his arms he didn’t even register the few errant pieces of laundry on the bed or the hamburger wrappers that didn’t quite make it to the trash.

Laying him down tenderly, Castiel removed the remainder of both of their clothing, never once looking away from Dean’s eyes.

“I’ve wanted this...” Cas whispered, voice rough with need. Dean allowed his gaze to roam free, hungry for Cas, for the first time unafraid of letting the angel see how he craved him. How he had always craved him.

“Me too.” Dean said as he gripped the back of Cas’ neck and pulled him in for another searing kiss.

They spent hours reaffirming their new bond and strengthening the old. They shared tenderness and passion, burning lust and gentle love. It was all they had hoped for and yet more than either of them could have dreamed.

Finally Cas brought Dean to completion once more before the hunter reached his limit. Dean muttered words of his undying love before passing out and Castiel whispered them back. He soothed a damp cloth over Dean’s heated skin and left water on the bedside table. He kissed his love one last time.

And then he acknowledged the voice that had been constantly screaming inside his head. He made sure he was miles away before letting Lucifer take over his vessel, knowing full well... he may never get it back.


End file.
